phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knarrow02
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Image:006.png! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (talk) 14:48, 19 March 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Picture Question I have responded to your question at User talk:Topher208 in order to keep conversations all in one location. —Topher 23:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I've looked through the "Tip of the Day" episode and can't find the picture that you wanted. Are you talking about 3 separate pictures because Candace, Stacy and Jeremy never actually appear together in the same frame all wearing shoelaces. Stacy and Jeremy wear them at the mall, but Candace doesn't have one on until she sings at the end. Let me know if you can clarify this. —Topher 06:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks Hey, no problem. Just doing my job. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz family Hey. Can you screencap a panshot of the Doofenshmirtz family reunion in "Thaddeus and Thor"? Thanks! The Flash {talk} 14:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! The Flash {talk} 15:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks so much! It's amazing, great job! Thanks again! The Flash {talk} 16:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Poster Hey. Out of curiosity, where did you get the profile image on "Rollercoaster?" Is it from a website? If so, which one? Link? The Flash {talk} 20:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I needed to know because I'm thinking of uploading it on Wikipedia, but it needs a source. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 20:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Recent Edits Your recent edits related to the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack would have been better like this Tracks From Tommy2.net: Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day - Bowling For Soup Gitchee Gitchee Goo Version/Gitche Gitchee Goo - Phineas and the Ferbtones Backyard Beach - Ferb Fletcher BUSTED/B.U.S.T.E.D - Vanessa and Candace etc. Also A few things that I need to tell you, First, it might've been better if you previewed it first, and checked if that page actually existed, that way, 30+ Wanted Pages would not have been created and second, I am not so sure how reliable tommy2.net is. Also, I am not sure what sort of impression you are getting from me, but you can be sure that I am not trying to be rude.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Vanessa kisses Ferb.png Knarrow, she isn't even kissing him in the frame. And the frame you posted is smaller. If you really want your version, please get one where she's actually touching his cheek. It looks like she's kissing his nose in your image, which is definitely misleading. Just to prove my point, the image taken from the commercial made me think that she was kissing his nose, up until when I saw the whole thing. Please don't take this as an insult, though. --Zaggy (talk) 13:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE:User_talk:Ard11230#600 I'm not sure about this, but afer checking the Recent Changes a few times, I can safely say that we have reached our 600t page on the wiki, since I think it doesn't count redirects, template's and all that. Also, please check out If you want a little bit more info.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 03:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we did reach our 600th article, but I haven't been able to find an easy way to determine which one it is. I tried deleting a few pages as a test, but it didn't alter our stats on number of pages. :If we leave out Blog comments, User pages and User talk pages, but include new Forums, then our 600th article would be the page for Fred. — RRabbit42 17:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Soundtrack: F-Games Hi, could you give me the link to the web site with the bonus content (the F-Games song)? I ordered the CD on amazon.de but it seems like it takes some time importing it... I'd be very thankful :) --Shego123 16:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, OK. I didn't know they make the whole thing so...complecated. In Germany, if there's any bonus material, they give you a link and there every body can watch music videos, hear songs or what ever. Anyway thank you. --Shego123 18:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Recent Edits Hi Knarrow, While I appreciate the work you've been doing, updating the songs and all, I would like to remind you that it would be easier if you would just move the page, which will leave a redirect behind the old page, and update the info on the page itself, instead of redirecting the old page to the proper name, then making the page, Feel free to ask me any questions on this.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 12:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, when there is a page you want to move, go to the top of the page, and press the move button at the top, that will give you instructions on what to do. oh, and check out too.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Surname question. I thought Adyson's surname was Sweetwater... we need to clarify this, I think - which is it? SomeoneD